classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Arathi Highlands
The Arathi Highlands are located in southeastern Lordaeron, east of Hillsbrad Foothills and south of the Hinterlands. It is a flat but craggy region that has traditionally been the home of the humans of Arathor, who gave the region its name. The main hubs of activity are now Refuge Pointe and Hammerfall, which houses bases for Alliance and Horde, respectively. The large city of Stromgarde lies in ruins to the southwest, and pockets of Syndicate resistance dots the land. Characteristics |} History The Arathi Highlands were once the cradle of Human civilization, as it marks the place where the Empire of Arathor was founded. From the great city of Strom, the Human Empire controlled nearly all of the eastern lands. After the Empire's collapse, the city of Strom was largely abandoned save for a contingent of the Imperial Guard. These Guardsmen founded a new martial kingdom known as Stromgarde, establishing their capital in the old city of Strom. Over time, they also built a village (later known as Hammerfall) further to the east. During the Second War, the forces of Stromgarde, now ruled by Thoras Trollbane, were an instrumental part of the Alliance's ground forces. Despite this, the Arathi Highlands, and Stromgarde itself was overrun by the Horde. After the Second War, Stromgarde was rebuilt, and the former village that was to become Hammerfall was converted into an internment camp to hold the hated Orcs. When the Burning Legion invaded, however, Stromgarde was again completely destroyed. The remnant of the army was forced to flee the city and take refuge in a small canyon to the north, in what is now known as Refuge Pointe. Now, four years after the Third War, the area has become a battle zone between many different factions. The Alliance fights to aid the former nation of Stromgarde in recapturing its capital and reestablishing control over the region. The Horde, now in control of the internment camp that once held them prisoner (naming it Hammerfall in honor of the fallen warchief Orgrim Doomhammer), is attempting to establish a forward base to protect its new allies against Alliance attack. The Syndicate is also in the area, trying to claim yet another territory for its jealous nobles. Finally, the Ogres and Forest Trolls in the region are trying to drive out all others and establish a permanent settlement for themselves. Getting There ; Horde:From Tarren Mill in the Hillsbrad Foothills, run eastwards across the river and catch up with the main road. Follow the main road eastward until you go through Thoradin's Wall. Continue following the path for a considerable time, until you see a signed turnoff to the north to Hammerfall. Take that turn off and continue running until you get to Hammerfall. ; Alliance: From Ironforge Run east towards Loch Modan take the road in the Loch north through Dun Algaz pass and into the Wetlands. Follow the road as it runs north, northeast, then west. When the road splits and heads north follow it north. You'll pass the ruined bridge Thandol Span and you'll be in the highlands. Geography Maps Topographic map of Arathi Highlands Sub-Regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas *Stromgarde Keep *The Tower of Arathor Battlegrounds *Arathi Basin Travel Hubs Flight paths from Refuge Pointe * Ironforge * Thelsamar, Loch Modan * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Aerie Peak, the Hinterlands Flight paths from Hammerfall * Undercity * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Kargath, the Badlands * Revantusk Village, the Hinterlands Regions Adjacent to the Arathi Highlands |} Notable Characters The Arathi Highlands are home to several characters of note. At Refuge Pointe, Skuerto seeks aid in the battle against the Boulderfist ogres. In Hammerfall, Tor'gan attempts to raise the spirits of those who still reel from the loss of Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer. And in Faldir's Cove, Captain Steelgut and his trusted crew seek an end to their prime threat - the naga. For a complete list of characters, see List of Arathi Highlands NPCs. Quests :See also: Arathi Highlands questing guide Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker * Ore ** Tin Ore ** Silver Ore ** Lesser Bloodstone Deposit (Drywhisker Cave, Arathi Highlands is the only region you can gather it) ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Ore ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures * Air Elementals * Dark Iron Dwarves * Earth Elementals * Fire Elementals * Forest Trolls * Kobolds * Naga * Ogres * Raptors * Sharks * Spiders * Vultures * Water Elementals Notes, Tips, and Additional Info * April 2005 Patch: "Kinelory in Arathi Highlands is now PvP-enabling, so Horde players who attack her will be flagged for PvP. " * Arathi Highlands holds both faction entrances to the Arathi Basin battleground. * It is possible to swim along the southeastern edge of the zone to get to the undefined brown area southeast on the zone map. This area is in fact an isolated plains containing a couple of crops, two male dwarven farmers, cats, rams, rats, and a wooden chair that you can sit in. The region has no name, and visiting it will not reveal it on the zone map. * The Arathi Highlands were one of the locations featured in South Park's "Make Love, Not Warcraft" episode. Category:Flats Category:Zone:Arathi Highlands Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms